1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardened skin care instrument, and more particularly, to a hardened skin care instrument having a file tooth portion formed by an electroplating process.
2. Background of the Related Art
A conventional hardened skin care instrument includes a grinding surface having a sandpaper (or a garnet paper) or stone powder adhered thereon using an adhesive. There are some problems as followings: since adhesive strength of the adhesive is gradually weakened due to the contact with moisture, the sandpaper or stone powder is detached from the grinding surface; and since filed substance lodges in grooves of the sandpaper or the stone powder, it is not easily cleaned by water.
In case that the grinding surface is made of porous pumice, since the hardness thereof is weak, if the pumice absorbs the moisture, the pumice is brittle. In addition, pores of the skin are filled with the powder of pumice, thereby injuring ones skin health.
Further, in case that a metal plate is punched to form a number of protruded portions which is being used as the grinding surface, since the protruded portions have a sharpened edge, a user is in danger of being injured.
Such hardened skin care instrument is disclosed in Publications of Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 20-111062, 20-184656, and 20-067793, the hardened skin care instrument including the grinding surface with the sandpaper or stone powder adhered using the adhesive thereon. Since the abrasive powder is densely formed on the grinding surface, the filed substance lodges in the groove of the sandpaper or the stone powder. The filed substance is not easily removed from the groove. Therefore, there is much likelihood of the instrument getting moldy. In addition, there is a problem in that the adhesive strength of the adhesive is gradually weakened due to the frequent contact with the moisture. In particular, in case of adhering the sandpaper, there is another problem in that since a sheet with sands adhered thereon is made of a fabric or paper, if it is used in hot water for a long time, the sheet is detached from the grinding surface or the abrasive powder is released from the sheet.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a hardened skin care instrument that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hardened skin care instrument, in which filed substance is effectively released from a file tooth portion, and the durability thereof is remarkably increased.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve the object and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, in a hardened skin care instrument including a handle part with a recessed portion formed thereon, and a head part, the instrument comprises an abrasive piece attached to the head part, the abrasive including a plurality of release grooves that are produced by corroding a selected portion of a copper film laid on one surface of a base made of synthetic resin, and a plurality of file tooth portions that are formed by adhering abrasive powder to the remaining portion of the copper film by an electroplating, wherein the release grooves and file tooth portions are arranged to cross over each other.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.